Te amaré eternamente (fragmento)
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: Éste es solo el fragmento de una hermosa (y muy fogosa) historia de amor entre Misato y Shinji que, a futuro, podrá actualizarse [AVISO: Lemmon]


**AVISO: Lenguaje obsceno, Contenido sexual explícito.**

 **Te amaré eternamente (fragmento)**

—Mmmnnnaaaaa… S-Shinjiii… —

—Misato… —

—Ha-Hazlo m-más despacio, por favor… Q-Quiero… sentirte bien —

—Como quieras, mi amor —

Misato Katsuragi, aquella hermosa y exuberante mujer de larga y ondulada cabellera púrpura, yacía completamente desnuda y a merced del tonificado y desnudo cuerpo del joven que la estaba "sometiendo", quien era nada más y nada menos que Shinji Ikari, el muchacho que ahora estaba a su cuidado. La pobre joven mujer lucía completamente ruborizada mientras observaba directamente a los ojos de su hombre, el cual a su vez la miraba fijamente, con aquella profunda mirada que se adentraba en todo su ser, explorándola a la vez que la hacía sentir algo nerviosa.

El joven Ikari, como bien se había mencionado antes, estaba encima de ella, con su enorme miembro viril dentro de su empapada vagina, pero sin penetrarla completamente. Ambos se miraban entre sí, sonrojados y enamorados. Misato jadeaba ruidosamente por la gran excitación que sentía debido a aquel pene de gran tamaño que estaba ensartada en ella casi por completo.

En eso, el muchacho acerca su mano derecha hasta tocar la mejilla de la joven mujer con suavidad, con mucho cariño.

—Misato, me encantaría desvirgarte de nuevo. Quiero hacerte mía otra vez, quiero hacerte tocar el cielo y las estrellas, quiero que seamos uno —pidió el joven con una voz ronca y seductora mientras se agachaba y besaba con pasión a su amante, la cual corresponde como pudo a aquel beso francés, en el cual sus lenguas se enroscaron. Misato sabía besar bien, después de todo tuvo un par de amoríos antes de conocer a ese chico que le había robado el corazón por completo… pero Shinji, aunque parezca imposible de creer, besaba como un maestro… no, era cien veces mejor que un maestro, le otorgaba un inmenso placer a la mujer sólo con su boca, y es que la lengua del muchacho bailaba y abrazaba la de la joven mujer con absoluta maestría, logrando que ella llegara al orgasmo en poco tiempo.

—¡Mmmmmgggmmmmggggg! —Misato profirió un gemido de intenso placer cuando llegó al clímax, siendo parcialmente callada por el beso de Shinji. Sus ojos miraban hacia arriba, y ella aun no podía creer el asombroso nivel de satisfacción sexual que le daba el joven de cabello negro —M-Mmmnnaaaa… —cuando sus labios se separaron de nuevo, un hilo de saliva aun los conectaba a ambos —S-S-Sí, m-mi amor… q-quiero… quiero entregarte mi primera vez… otra vez —responde por fin a la pregunta que le había hecho Shinji, acto seguido ella extiende sus brazos hacia él y lo mira con una sonrisa ansiosa y enamorada —¡A-Abrázame, Shinji, por favor! Quiero sentir tu calor, quiero sentir tu amor —pidió luego.

El aludido le cumple con gusto su petición, acercándose a ella, logrando que sus cuerpos quedaran pegados, en tanto él la rodea completamente con sus fuertes brazos mientras que empezaba a besarle el cuello y empujar su pene para que siguiera entrando.

—¡G-Gggggggggg! —exclamaba Misato entre dientes, sintiendo como ese enorme pedazo de carne al rojo vivo abría su húmeda cuevita, expandiéndola hasta límites insospechados. Llegó un momento en el que hizo tope, signo innegable de que la verga del pelinegro había llegado hasta su himen, el cual había sido regenerado por el muchacho, convirtiendo así a Misato nuevamente en una mujer pura e inmaculada… hasta ese momento, claro está.

Con el glande tocando aquella partecita, Shinji decidió no perder más tiempo, imprimiendo más fuerza en su miembro viril para que avanzara de una vez, embistiendo por fin a la joven mujer.

—¡G-GGGGJJJYAAAAAA! —gritó Misato con fuerza tras haber sentido el desgarro de su himen, lo que obviamente le provocó un agudo dolor en su entrepierna, pero inmediatamente un segundo después sintió que el enorme palo del azabache llegó hasta su útero para después adentrarse en él, logrando que experimente un espectacular orgasmo como una fuertísima descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo —¡G-GGGAAAAAAAAAAH! —gritó la mujer de cabello púrpura, sin contenerse, teniendo espasmos en su cuerpo mientras su chocho convulsionaba, corriéndose con muchas ganas sobre el cuerpo de Shinji, empapándolo casi por completo, quien aprovechó que Misato ya no sentía dolor para empezar a penetrarla con más fuerza y rapidez.

—¡Haaaa! ¡Haaaa! ¡Misato, Misato! ¡Eres hermosa, muy hermosa! ¡Te amo, Misato! ¡Te amooo! —exclamaba el joven de corto cabello negro a la vez que metía y sacaba su grueso y largo miembro viril de la vagina de la mujer, quien tenía un rostro de gran placer, sus mejillas ruborizadas y su lengua afuera, babeando por doquier.

—¡D-Dyo t-tda-ambdien t… t-tde amo, ddshdinjiii! —trataba de decir la pobre joven mujer, totalmente extasiada, como si estuviera drogada debido a su reciente orgasmo. En cualquier momento ella se iba a desmayar, y por eso Shinji tenía que aprovechar que ella todavía tenía algo de consciencia para disfrutarla.

—¡Huuufff! ¡Huuuufff! —exclamaba el pelinegro a modo de gemido, tantod e placer como de esfuerzo, mientras metía y sacaba su enorme miembro viril del interior de la mujer a la cual amaba con locura, y ella seguía corriéndose como si fuera una fuente, lo que estaba agotando rápidamente con sus energía. El coño de Misato ya estaba muy empapado por sus jugos de amor, por lo que la verga de Shinji se deslizaba fácilmente entre sus paredes, hecho que le proporcionaba un gran goce al muchacho, logrando que llegara al clímax rápidamente.

—¡M-Misatooo, y-ya… e-estoy por corrermeeee! —gritó entre dientes el joven, esforzándose para aguantar un poco más, pero la exquisita vagina de su amante y tutora no se lo ponía para nada fácil, por lo que no aguantó más… —¡M-Me corroooooo! —gritó luego, sin contenerse, abrazando a la susodicha, pegándola más a él y metiendo todo su pene en el interior de la joven mujer para empezar a llenarla de su espeso y viscoso semen. El útero de Misato quedó tan relleno en pocos segundos que empezó a desbordar, el semen salía disparado aun a gran fuerza del interior de su vagina, dicho líquido se mezclaba con la poca sangre de la desfloración de la mujer.

—B-Bbllllddaaabbbggaa… —balbuceaba Misato, temblando a más no poder, sintiendo como el tremendo palo de aquel muchacho que la enloquecía la llenaba por completo, lo que logró que el éxtasis técnicamente le volara la tapa de los sesos. Ella quería seguir abrazándolo, quería besarlo, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba… pero quedó rendida, agotada, por el inmenso placer que le proporcionó el joven del cual se enamoró locamente.

Misato no pensaba volver a enamorarse, y mucho menos del joven al cual tenía encargado cuidar… pero el destino le dio otra oportunidad para cerrar las heridas en su afligido corazón, una oportunidad que ella no dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

Shinji la observaba… El rostro del muchacho no mentía: se mostraba realmente cautivado por la despampanante belleza que exhibía aquella mujer y la cual le había robado el aliento ni bien la conoció en persona. Si bien la había visto primero en una foto, el verla cara a cara era algo muy distinto, eso es más que claro.

Lentamente, el joven fue sacando su larguísimo y grueso pene del coño de la mujer, y cuando logró sacarlo por completo notó que la cavidad de la fémina contenía semen a más no poder, lo cual lo hizo feliz. Con cuidado él tomó el cuerpo de una inconsciente Misato, acomodándola mejor, de manera que ella pudiera permanecer ahora encima de él pero en una posición cómoda.

El muchacho de corto cabello negro, sin desdibujar su sonrisa en ningún momento, observa el tranquilo rostro de la mujer, la cual dormitaba ahora, y no puede resistir llevar su mano derecha hasta su rostro para acariciarla con mucha suavidad.

—Aaaaahh, Misato… —susurra el joven enamorado en un suspiro —Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien como tú… pero le doy gracias al destino con todo mi ser por haberte puesto en mi camino. No tendrás que preocuparte de nada, mi linda Misato, porque seré yo quien te cuide y te ame eternamente. Ya verás que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, y absolutamente nada ni nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino para querer hacernos daño o separarnos —.

Con aquello dicho, Shinji se relajó, y mientras tenía abrazada a Misato con su brazo derecho y su mano izquierda tocaba su cabeza, él se durmió, ignorando por fin todos los problemas de aquel mundo caótico.

 **Continuará…**

 **Esto es solo un fragmento de una historia que tengo pensado subir más a futuro, no pude aguantarme las ganas de escribirlo así que aquí lo tienen. Como ya pudieron ver, ésta será una historia que contendrá un gran romance entre Misato y un Shinji más adulto. Cabe mencionar además que, en la historia original, obtendrán más sorpresas, ésta vendría a ser sólo la punta del iceberg.**

 **Bueno, me despido ya, que tengan un buen día, suerte a todos!**


End file.
